


Spiced Rum in Coffee Mugs

by Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Parties, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas isn't such an asshole for once, Trans Alexander Hamilton, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors/pseuds/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson hate each other. They are brought together over a secret, a moment, a drink, and time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoevenisthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevenisthis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Jean-William! This is for you!

Secrets

 

“AND ANOTHER THING—“ 

This wasn’t an uncommon phrase to be heard coming from the halls of the Washington Law Firm. Alexander Hamilton was an opinionated man; gifted with quick wit and a sharp tongue to spit the facts at anyone who opposed him. 

“Oh my god, leave it alone!"

That was the reply often heard, in a much deeper voice than that of the first. Thomas Jefferson, the handsome but antagonistic lawyer who also worked at the firm. To say the two didn’t get along was an understatement. 

“Stop being such a girl about this.” Thomas grunted as he leaned up against the doorframe to Alex’s office, watching the smaller man huff and fume. He couldn’t help but laugh, and that only made Alex that much angrier. 

“Would you stop with that, you asshole!” Alex growled. Thomas only went closer to him and narrowed his eyes. “And if I don’t? What’re you going to do about it?” The next movements happened in a matter of seconds. Alex grabbed his cup, but in his quickness, dumped the cold coffee on himself, rather than Thomas. 

“Oh my god,” Thomas snorted out a laugh and held his stomach. Alex looked down at his soaked body, his dress shirt clinging to his small frame. To say he felt humiliated was an understatement. He tried to push past Thomas to get to the bathroom, but the man was so tall, he couldn’t get out. 

“Let me through!” Alex shouted, tears blooming in his eyes. “You’ve ruined my life enough,” he spat at the taller man. “MOVE!” He gave Thomas a hard shove, and the man finally moved out of the way. 

The Virginian watched as Alex disappeared into the bathroom, the door slamming into the wall with all the force that the small man had. 

Now, there were many things that people knew about Thomas Jefferson. He was a socially liberal Republican, he loved macaroni and cheese beyond anything else, and his hair was voluminous. However, he did hold many secrets within himself.

“Fuck.” 

Thomas Jefferson was only slightly in love with Alex. Only a little bit. And maybe his favorite pastime was annoying the shit out of him, so that maybe the smaller man would pay attention to him for more than a snippy second. He lived for every heat-filled argument, shivered at every scathing look, and spent many a night with raw hands and Alex’s name on his lips. 

It killed him to see Alexander cry, especially over something he had done. He wasn’t a monster. Sure, Alex was delirious in his thinking, with dreams too big to fit the reality of the world. But he never hated him. Not once. 

Thomas picked up the intact mug on the floor, and put it on the desk. He then proceeded to the bathroom, swinging the heavy door open. 

Alex was clearly in the handicap stall, sniffling rather loudly. He could see the soiled shirt draped over the stall door. 

“Whoever is in here, get out!” Alex shouted, voice trembling.   
“I have a—“ 

“I SAID GET OUT!” Alex shouted. “Jefferson, leave me alone! You’ve done enough!” His voice cracked, and Jefferson felt so bad. Had he done that? Oh god, he had done that.   
“Look, I didn’t mean to—well, you spilled the coffee on yourself. But anyway…” He shed his own shirt and jiggled the door to the stall. “Let me in, I’ll help you clean up.” 

“No!” Alex held onto the door, trying desperately to keep it closed. “Just go away. I can handle it myself.” 

Thomas gave the door a firm yank and it flew back, allowing him access to the stall. He stared at Alex, as he stood there in shirtless glory. Well, it couldn’t be called that. Not really. 

Under the dark green dress shirt, he had been wearing some sort of tan, tight sports bra. It didn’t really click in Thomas’ head until Alex instinctively went to cover the apparel. “Oh.” 

“Don’t.” Alex said, those tears just coming faster down his cheeks. “Don’t you fucking tell anyone about this, Jefferson.” He snatched Thomas’ shirt from him and pulled it over his head, fixing it. As he went to walk out the door, Thomas caught his arm. “I wouldn’t tell anyone.” He said firmly. “I’m an asshole, but I’m not that much of an asshole.” 

Alexander stared up at him, before yanking his arm away and rushing out the door. 

A week after, the shirt showed up to Thomas’ house, washed and folded neatly. 

Months

 

Thomas didn’t need to stare at Alex during the meetings, but he did. He was examining every part of him now, because before, he had never noticed. Alex carried himself like a man, spoke like a man, acted like a man, and never seemed to act out of the ordinary. It was incredible. Thomas hadn’t ever properly met, that he knew of, a transgender person in his life. He had questions, but he knew Alexander would never answer them. 

But all the close watching suddenly made him pick up on one thing. The stomach aches that Alexander claimed to have often, suddenly made much more sense to him now.   
“Excuse me.” Alexander said, midway through the meeting. Washington made eye contact with Alex, giving a short nod, before continuing with his words. Alex slipped away to his office, and Thomas watched him through the glass windows, and watched him open the drawer in his office, pulling out something, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Well, that was almost a confirmation for him. As the meeting ended, and the workday did as well, Thomas went to the nearest drug store. What did Alex even need for this? He eventually came out of the store with a large plastic bag of items, and eventually showed up to Alex’s apartment. 

It was a simple space, with a living room and kitchen space, bathroom, and a bedroom big enough for Alex all by himself. Thomas had been there once, to drop off files for a case. The place didn’t have any furniture, save for a bed in the bedroom, and a simple table and chair. It wasn’t anything compared to his loft space in the city, with high ceilings and magnificent decorations. 

He knocked on the heavy door, waiting for the door to open. It took a minute, but eventually, it did. 

“What?” Alex huffed. His shoulder-length hair was in a messy bun, and his usual clean-cut suit was swapped out for a shirt that was way too big, and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms, that had little palm trees all over them. He looked smaller when he was relaxed, not standing up completely straight like he did at work. “Come here to, what, blackmail me?” 

“No, god, I’m not that much of an asshole.” He held up the bag and walked right past him, into Alex’s apartment. He ignored the cry of protest. “I brought you some shit. Chocolate, heating pad, lavender candles, tampons.” He tossed the items onto the table. 

Alex stared at each thing on his table. “I don’t like sweets.” 

“I got dark chocolate, because I remember you said you don’t like sweets, but people say chocolate makes you feel better on a period, so.” He gestured to the mountain of items.   
“…thank you, Thomas.” Alex had suddenly gotten very small, and he was crying. “I don’t get why you’re being nice to me. Or why you’re not telling anyone.” He picked up the heating pad an opened the box quietly. 

“I already told you, I’m not that much of an asshole. Sure, your policies are shit, but I wouldn’t out you to our co-workers. That’s fucked up.” 

Alex sniffled and wiped his teary eyes on his shirt, before taking the heating pad out of the box. “Well, thanks. For the stuff.” He said quietly. “Um. I was just watching a movie. Can’t concentrate on work right now. If you want to watch it with me?” 

It was awkward and new, but Thomas wanted to take him up on that offer immediately. Play it cool, Jefferson, play it cool. 

“Sure, I guess. What’re you watching?” He asked, following Alex into the bedroom. He watched him plug in the heating pad and put it to his lower stomach, and sigh as it heated up. “Cinderella.” He replied. “It was one of the first movies I saw when I came to America. It’s cliché as hell, but I love it.” 

Jefferson sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off, and watched the movie playing on Alexander’s laptop screen. As the sun set, they watched Cinderella run away from the ball.   
That was the last thing Thomas remembered, and then he was asleep. 

 

Mornings/Parties

 

Thomas’ awakening in Alexander’s bed was just as awkward as it was imagined by anyone. Shuffling of sleepy people, fumbling to put on shoes, and awkward goodbyes.   
But Alexander was touched by the sentiment of Thomas not only bringing him something on a day he felt like absolute crap, but that he stayed the night with him too. He hadn’t imagined the tickling of Thomas’ warm breath on his neck, or the solid arm around him through the night, or the whispering Alex had woken up to and pretended to be asleep during. 

“God, he’s even cuter when he’s asleep,” Thomas had whispered under his breath, and he had hoped Thomas didn’t feel his heart pick up. 

But now his bed was empty. But his pillow still smelled like Thomas Jefferson, and it was driving him insane. He buried his face into it and groaned, kicking his feet. How could an enemy walk into his home and sweep him off his feet in a few hours? Well, it wasn’t that simple. He had always harbored secret attraction for Thomas, ever since they had started working together. 

And now? Oh, he had it so bad. 

This morning had turned out to be better than he had thought it was going to be. And then his uterus decided to tighten up, and he remembered why it sucked in the first place. Back to bed.   
__  
Upon Alex’s arrival to work on Monday morning, he found a hot coffee on his desk, in a new mug. A Cinderella mug, of all things. 

“Oh, my god.” He whispered to himself as he sipped it, and then admired the painted ceramic. Thomas Jefferson was an incredible, insane man. What the hell? 

And little things like that made his mornings. A hot coffee left for him, bright and early. A pretty blue fountain pen that showed up in his drawer a week later. Was Thomas Jefferson purposely fucking with his mind? 

“Hamilton.” Washington said, as he approached Alex’s office door. “I expect to see you at the company Christmas party tonight.”   
“Sir—“   
“No buts, Hamilton. I expect to see you there.” 

Well, that wasn’t exactly how he wanted his day to start. He bit into the muffin Thomas had left on his desk, and tried not to think about the party that night. He didn’t want to spend hours at the office, being forced to listen to the endless droning of his co-workers, and drinking nothing but the over-sugary fruit punch.   
__  
This was exactly what he thought it would be. Sure, his friends were here, but he wasn’t having much fun. He would rather be at home, working. He sat at a table, sipping the very sugary punch, and trying not to throw up. 

Eliza was chatting up Maria Reynolds, the newest intern. He watched them flirt tipsily, as Lafayette and Hercules danced to the obnoxious Christmas carols coming from the stereo system John had lugged inside. Alex wasn’t aware that you could bump and grind to Silent Night, but somehow, Lafayette was doing it. 

“I’m surprised you’re here.” Jefferson leaned on the table, sipping on his own drink and wincing. “Yikes. This tastes like…”   
“Like my teeth are rotting out of my head.” 

Both laughed, nodding in agreement. After a moment of awkward silence, Thomas pulled something from his jacket. “Let’s go somewhere else and have a real party.” He nodded towards Alex’s office, and they quickly slipped away. 

Alex perched on his desk, letting Thomas fill up his cup with the spiced rum that Thomas had in his pocket. Thomas sat in Alex’s desk chair, and they drank in comfortable silence. 

Alex could feel the alcohol warm him all the way to his fingers and toes. “Holy shit,” he whispered, grinning into his cup. “It’s good. Strong, but good. Thanks.” He took another gulp and shivered. 

“No problem. It was boring in there anyway. Wanna watch dumb cat videos?” He asked, already beginning to pull up the videos on Alex’s laptop.   
The two finished off the bottle, and giggled like children at the dimly lit computer screen. The rest of the room was dark, except for the light coming in from the party, which wasn’t much. 

“My neck hurts,” Alex complained from craning his neck to watch, and stretched. “Here.” 

Thomas pulled him to sit on his knee, an arm hooked around his waist. “There. Is that okay?” Alex nodded and leaned into him, an arm coming up to idly play with Thomas’ curls.   
They glanced at each other and the world seemed frozen for a moment. Their faces were so close, and their bodies were so warm. “You wanna make out?” Alex rasped softly, and it didn’t take much for them to become twisted up together. The laptop hurriedly put aside, Alex was set on the desk, and then laying flat on it, as Thomas kissed him basically breathless. 

“God, I wanna suck your dick,” Thomas groaned. 

“I don’t have one, remember?” Alex whispered. They looked at each other and dissolved into giggle fits, kisses turning sweeter and less hurried. Soft kisses on lips, on cheeks, on eyelids, on noses. 

“You bought me a mug with Cinderella on it,” Alex whispered, slurring. “Lock the door.” 

“Why?” Thomas asked, but he did it anyway, almost falling over in the process. 

“I wanna thank you.” And he did. Oh, yes, he did. 

 

Regrets

 

Alex didn’t remember coming home. 

But then again, he didn’t remember a lot about last night. What he did know, was that he was warm and naked, and there was someone next to him, and that wasn’t a good sign.   
“Fuck,” he whispered, sitting up. Thomas Jefferson was lying next to him, in naked glory, and Alex immediately put his hands between his legs. Oh, god.

“Fuck!” He shouted, and it was enough to make Thomas wake up with a wince. “Stop shouting.” 

“Thomas, wake up.” He shook the man awake, panic in his eyes. “Drive me to the drug store, I need that, that morning after pill. I can’t – you didn’t –“ 

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” Thomas jumped up, throwing on his clothes. That was when Alex realized that they weren’t even in his apartment. This was Thomas’ really nice apartment. “Thomas.”   
“What?” Thomas turned and looked at him as he pulled on his shirt.   
“I don’t regret last night.” Alex said firmly.   
“Me neither. Now get your ass in the car.” Thomas said, leaning over and slapping said butt. Alex jumped and blushed visibly, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He followed Thomas out to the car, and they drove in awkward silence to the drug store. 

He picked up the Plan B and took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with the cashier as he put it on the counter. Thomas paid for it, despite his protests, and he quickly took the pill in the car, swallowing it dry. 

“Hey, Thomas?” Alex mumbled as they drove back.   
“Yeah?”   
“You really don’t regret having sex with me last night?”   
Thomas shook his head. “No. I’m gonna make pancakes. Do you like blueberry or chocolate chip? Wait, dumb question. Blueberry. Chocolate’s too sweet for your sensitive teeth,” he teased. “That’s not the only part of you that’s sensitive, if I can recall.” 

Alex flushed bright red. “THOMAS.” 

Thomas laughed and stopped at the stoplight. “Wanna go back to bed instead?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
After blushing silence, Alex cracked a grin. 

“I wasn’t hungry anyway. But this time you’re wearing a condom.” He slapped Thomas on the arm. He didn’t know where this was going, but he knew it was going somewhere good. 

 

Ten Years

 

Thomas dropped the box onto the floor in the living room. He wiped sweat from his forehead and turned, watching Alex put a box down on the counter, which was labelled “Alex’s coffee mugs” in thick black marker. 

“Look at that, Alex managed to carry something up the stairs!” He teased, and laughed when Alex flipped him off. “Big strong man.” 

“Yes, I am. A very big, very strong man.” Alex huffed and stuck his tongue out at him. “That’s the last box, right? I guess we should start unpacking?” 

Thomas looked around the expanse of their new apartment together. It was nice, with an amazing view of the city. A quaint office space for Alexander, an amazing kitchen for Thomas to cook dinner in (and for Alex to make endless amounts of coffee), and a large bedroom for them to share. The living room was stacked high with boxes of Alex’s favorite books and Thomas’ extensive CD collection, ones that would soon move together onto the shame shelves. 

“Unpacking?” Thomas scoffed and collapsed onto the table. “I say we order take out, and then break in that new bed the movers moved in for us,” he said, as Alex collapsed into his lap. 

“You’re disgusting.” Alex laughed and moved in close to kiss him. “Fight me, Jefferson,” he whispered, biting his lip. 

“I will. Jefferson.” He countered, grabbing Alex’s hand and kissing the ring adorning his finger. He lifted him up, laughing as Alex protested through laughter, and closed the bedroom door behind him. They were happy. So happy.


End file.
